britneyspearsfandomcom-20200223-history
Original Doll
Original Doll '''(or '''The Original Doll)' '''is the so called "forbidden/lost album" by Britney Spears, that was never released. It was planned to be released as her fifth studio album, sometime in 2005, as a "darker" sequel to ''In the Zone, but was never released. Background In November 2003, Spears told Entertainment Weekly that she was writing songs for her next album. Soon after, producer Henrik Jonback confirmed that he had written songs with her during the European leg of her Onyx Hotel Tour on the bus and in his hotel room between shows. On December 30, 2004, Spears made a surprise appearance in the radio station of Los Angeles KIIS-FM to release a demo of a new midtempo song titled "Mona Lisa". Spears had recorded the song live with her band during the tour. The song talks of the fall of the Mona Lisa (an alter-ego Spears used when she "needed to get things done"), calling her "unforgettable" and "unpredictable" and warns listeners that she will not have a "collapse." She also revealed she wanted the song to be the first single of her upcoming album, tentatively titled The Original Doll, and hoped to release it "probably before summertime 2005, or maybe a little sooner than that." After this release, however, Jive Records announced that while Spears had been working in the studio, "no album was scheduled for the moment" and there were "no plans to serve 'Mona Lisa' to radio stations." Original Doll ended up unreleased, as it was Spears' 'forbidden album' that was more in-depth to her sadness in life. JIVE did not allow her to release it, which angered her. The project was eventually abandoned, in place of Spears' reality show Britney & Kevin: Chaotic, the extended play of the same name, and B In The Mix: The Remixes. In 2007, Spears released her fifth studio album ''Blackout'', which was considered as the final result of Original Doll, since Spears took a more creative and controling turn during writing, recording and production, and was even credited as the album's executive producer. Confirmed songs and tracklisting "Mona Lisa" is the only actual confirmed song from the album. In 2005, four new songs listed with Spears as a performer were registered on ASCAP, and were presumed to be recorded by her for Original Doll: # Money, Love, & Happiness # Ouch # Like I'm Fallin' (or simply Fallin') # Take Off According to Wikipedia, all of these songs were recorded for In the Zone, but there are speculations that these were actually from this album. "Money, Love, & Happiness" was leaked in 2012, "Ouch" also leaked in 2012 via a snippet (and later leaked entirely), "Take Off" was leaked in May 2017, while "Like I'm Fallin'" hasn't leaked yet. Other rumored demos from Original Doll are: "Disguise My Love" (Unleaked), "Cheap Cologne" (Can be heard on BreatheHeavy's SoundCloud page), "Conscience" (Leaked in 2015) and "Peep Show" (Not to be confused with "Freakshow", snippet leaked in 2012). A song named "S.E.X.Y." is also rumoured to be from the album, but hasn't leaked since. There were rumours that "Welcome to Me" and "All That She Wants" were intended for the album. While "Welcome to Me" was definetly intended for Blackout, it's unclear for what album "All That She Wants" was intended, but many think it's for Original Doll. Some released songs, such as "My Prerogative", "Do Somethin'", "Chaotic", "Someday (I Will Understand)" and other songs recorded between late 2003 and 2006, are also rumoured to be on the album. Due to small informations surounding the album, the tracklisting is unknown, but fans have made their own versions of the album with fan-made tracklistings. One of these versions shows the following tracklisting: # Look Who's Talking Now # Get It # Mona Lisa # Peepshow # Money, Love, and Happiness # Welcome to Me # Mad Love # Dramatic # Voodoo # Baby Boy # Conscience # State of Grace Release history Category:Studio albums Category:Britney Spears discography